


Red Balloons

by Happy_Mango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Improper Use Of Human Skin, NaNoWriMo Flash Fiction 2019, Other, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Stalking, Vague Ending, oh yesh can't wait for someone to run across this tag and wonder what the genuine hell is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: So this was written for the NaNoWriMo flash fiction contest. It was supposed to be 300 words or less, and contain a balloon of some sort. This is what my very messed up brain decided to come with.-----The Balloon Man is a watcher. A silent, stand by your window at all hours of the day kind of watcher. I never asked about him and never said anything to him. We just went about our day: I went to school, and he watched me go to school.





	Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> hey girls, guys, and non-binary fries, thanks for clicking on this in the first place!!

The balloon man was the first thing I ever saw. He was with me every step of my life. Whenever I would turn around, I would see him in the corner watching me. At school, he would stand outside the door and press his long white fingers on the window. At home, he would sit on our sofa and watch me do my homework. In family pictures, I would see him half-hidden in the shadows.   


  


For a very long time he was a silent watcher, but then I made the mistake of asking if anyone could see him. That night, he stood over my bed, his red balloons had never looked so threatening before, horrifically long fingers caressing my cheek. He leaned close to me, “My balloons aren’t made of rubber and red dye.” He stepped back and disappeared. 

  


When I woke up the next morning, he wasn’t there. I checked all my pictures and videos, but there was no evidence that he had ever existed. I didn’t ask about him out of fear that he would come back. Soon, I was convinced I had dreamt him up. I wanted to feel light, unburdened. But, something told me he wasn’t done with me.

It was 6 years later that I saw him. I was nearly 18 when I caught a glimpse of red balloons. Something in me tugged, so I broke away and followed. I stepped into the dark alley and a cold blade pressed to my stomach. 

  


“I gave you 6 years extra, but now you are mine.” His blade steadily cut into my skin. 

  


“Why?” I gasped as I fell to the ground. 

  


He gave a cruel smirk and pointed at 2 balloons, “My children need company.” 

  


The balloon man was the last thing I ever saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> So even idk what's happening in this, please don't ask me what the Balloon Man's deal is. I don't know his backstory, I was simply gifted the knowledge of his being and his vague yet menacing reason of bodily mutilation and stalking. Also, I have no idea whether he's like human or not because as said above the knowledge of his life was god's (more likely the devil's) gift to me in a dream.
> 
> That being said, if anyone wants to comment (as if anyone will read this) on what you think his backstory is I would love read any theories.


End file.
